Experimenting
by mrs.salvatore39
Summary: a lonely Elena goes to find Damon at the Boarding House which ends up to empty. but when he gets back and finds her watching his trashy tv, interesting questions lead to a smutty experiment that will leave them both breathless. LEMON


_a/n: this is the perfect story ( I think) for anyone that is a fan of True Blood and Vampire Diaries. I was considering writing a crossover between the two, but I'm not sure if I'm ready for that quite yet. If you think it would be interesting let me know. Anyway, this story is purely for entertainment purposes and something to smile about. I like writing a Damon that's dashing and funny at the same time. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it! Happy reading! _

Damon walked through the door of the boarding house, but before he could slam it his ears caught the sounds of moaning and pleasured cries. He glanced up at the landing of the staircase and carefully shut the door behind him. He knew he'd left the disc in the player, but he was sure he'd turned the tv off before he'd left. Walking up the stairs carefully and quietly, he tried to listen for any other signs of life in the house. It wasn't until he reached the end of the hallway that he heard it.

It couldn't be any other heart beat than Elena's, he'd listened to it often enough that he would be able to recognize it. After a certain time, a vampire could be tuned to listen for certain hearts as if they were voices. He approached his door all the more carefully, seeing that it was half open, whereas he had left it closed. The tv was on, hung on the wall above the fireplace and on his bed sat Elena.

Her back was too him, but he could tell from the rate of her breath and the unsteady heart beat that she was quite enraptured with what she was watching. He glanced back at the screen, glad that vampires adapted ninja like skills over time, as he slid between the door and the frame careful not to make any noise. Not that the engrossed girl would have noticed anything. Even he couldn't help his attention being pulled toward the screen.

The blood with the funny name he never really could remember was wrapped around vampire Bill, telling the whole world just what an incredible lover he was. Damon glanced at Elena again, wondering for a moment if she was anything like that during sex. He was sure that she and Stefan had made love at least a time or two during the time he'd lived there, but he couldn't remember hearing anything.

Although, he hadn't really tried to listen anyway. There was only so much torture a man could put himself through before he snapped. Yet here she was, sitting on his bed practically watching porn as if she was waiting for him to come home so they could act out their own scene. Now, he really must have snapped, to think that Elena would offer herself up like that for him. She would never make it that easy, why should she? He wasn't sure how much longer he could bare just standing here either.

"Elena, just what do you think you are doing?" he asked, his voice a little dark.

She jumped up and turned, her eyes wide. She looked like a kid that had been caught stealing cookies before dinner. "Damon, I-"

"You know Elena, a man comes home and finds a girl on his bed watching this stuff and his mind can wander into dangerous territory."

"As if your mind needs any encouragement to wander." She tried to hold a tinge of venom in her voice, but she couldn't.

There were rips in his shirt and she could see flashes of skin through the torn fabric. She noticed the blood on the corner of his mouth for the first time and found herself oddly attracted to the whole picture. Just what had watching this show for the past hour done to her? Normally the sight of Damon like this would have frightened her, but she found herself taking a step toward him before she could stop herself. He noticed and followed her lead, making sure to leave three paces between them.

He could see the hungry look in her eyes, and it fascinated him. He thought he'd seen it in her eyes that night on the porch so long ago when he'd kissed Katherine, but now seeing it on her he was mesmerized. Almost as if she was compelling him, or glamouring if some wanted to call it that. "Just what has gotten into you Elena? And what are you doing here?"

"I don't know." She answered both questions together, trying to think back to before he'd come into the room. "I missed you and needed to see you, but you weren't here when I pulled in, so I figured I would wait for you."

"You missed me?" he watched as she sat on the bed and took a deep breath.

"Yes."

_Two Hours Before_

_ Elena glared at the ceiling of her bedroom, as she had been for the past half hour. She couldn't get back to sleep, and it was honestly beginning to piss her off. The dream she'd been having was still running through her mind, and just when her body would begin to relax, she would remember the sensation of Damon's lips on hers or his fangs scraping across her skin. She wondered why it had felt so real, why she could still close her eyes and almost feel it all over again. Then she tossed off the blankets and reached for her jeans._

_ Stefan had told her about the time Katherine had gotten into his thoughts and made him dream of her, of how real it had felt. She'd told herself time and again not to think about him, but maybe his story was the answer to her question. Maybe Damon had somehow found a way into her subconscious and was twisting her dreams of him. Not that she hadn't enjoyed it, she'd be lying if she said she hadn't. _

_ But that did not give him the right to play with her mind and take away her sleep. She had lost enough of it already over the past few years and whatever bit of it she could find was precious. She ran a brush through her hair quickly and changed her nightgown for a t shirt, hoping that Damon would be at the Boarding House when she got there. Then she carefully sneaked down the hall past Jeremy's door and down the stairs, careful to skip the creaky one so she wouldn't wake Ric._

_ She doubted he would have let her out of the house if he knew where she was going._

_ Damon's mind was only half on the screen as he lay in his bed and contemplated what Elena was doing at that moment. Was she asleep? Was she dreaming of him? He wondered what he would be like in her dreams and regretted that the Boarding House was so far out of town. She was out of his range, and he would have given anything to be able to tap into her mind and see what she was dreaming out. Vampires couldn't read minds, but they could see into them when the walls of consciousness were down, and they could mess with them._

_ He argued with himself if he would ever enter her mind to mess with her dreams, to give her a taste of what being with him was like, but he knew he couldn't. If she was going to come to him it would have to be of her own accord. It wouldn't mean as much if he knew that she'd only given into him because lust had taken over and she couldn't bare to be alone any longer. The hardened vampire and turned into a sentimental fool all over again._

_ With a growl he shut off the tv, ignoring the beginnings of an intense love scene and slipped on his shoes. He could not just continue to lay here, on the bed where she had kissed him, where he had felt the heat of her body against his and tasted her lips. It was almost torture going to bed every night, but he relished in it, for that the torture itself was all that kept him from thinking that had all been a dream._

_ He would go out and hunt if he had to. Surely bunnies weren't that disgusting, and he didn't much feel like breaking into the hospital tonight for more blood bags. That was something for tomorrow that he could do to keep himself busy and away from her house. As Damon jumped from his window and landed on the ground easily, he remembered just how many times he had walked past her house, sat on the porch and listened to make sure she was okay. The nights after Stefan's disappearance, she'd cried herself to sleep. It pained him, but he knew his comfort wasn't what she needed._

_ Maybe sometime in the woods and fresh air would clear his mind._

_ Elena pulled into the driveway, looking up at the house she'd spent so much time in. A lot of things had happened to her in this house, and even now looking back, knowing what would come of it all…she couldn't regret a single moment of her life since the brothers had come into it. Except for Jenna, that she would never be able to forgive herself for. Shaking the thoughts of her aunt from her mind she parked the car and went into the house. She didn't bother knocking, after all it still technically belonged to her, and to be honest the thought had occurred._

_ She'd come into this house many times, and she didn't think that tonight should be any different. If she caught Damon indecent again, well it would at least give her more material to dream about. She could handle the torture of his charm and good looks, she'd been doing it and she would continue to. As she climbed the stairs to his room, she called his name but there was no answer. In his room she found an empty bed and a open window. Usually that was a normal sight for Stefan's room, but never Damon's._

_ He didn't hunt at night, unless his prey was already in his bed waiting for him. She figured that he would have to come back sooner or later, so she settled herself on the bed, gasping when she sat on the remote. With a click the television turned on and her eyes widened at what the screen had been paused on. Two bodies tangled together, blood staining the sheets. She couldn't help it, but she pressed play and watched the scene, entranced by it. At first she figured it was just porn, then she began to notice the faces._

_ She'd never watched the show before, with the pretty blonde telepath and the two dangerous, blood thirsty vampires, but she had heard about it. Caroline had told her a little about when it started, and when she realized just how different sex with a vampire was than the show depicted. Still, Elena found herself unable to look away, and even when the love scene was over, she was drawn into the show. It was confusing, since she was in the middle of an episode in the middle of a season she'd never watched._

_ Slowly, she began to understand. There was Sookie, the pretty blonde waitress who loved Vampire Bill, a man that was hiding a dark secret and a past to match. There was Sheriff Eric, the devastingly handsome vampire that ran a bar where people could go to drink, both blood and alcohol. And then, there was something called Tru Blood, the vampires themselves could drink to keep their blood lust at bay. _

_ As Elena let the next episode play she wondered if Damon and Stefan would drink the synthetic blood if it ever came to be. She'd stayed away from this show and any other forms of vampire media lately, but this show she knew she wouldn't be able to give up. She'd tried to keep herself from becoming more jaded my fictious accounts of vampires, but this could be the exception. It seemed as though there was sex in almost every episode, and had she not been so drawn in by the characters she would have skipped to those scenes out of curiosity._

_ Damon looked down at the little white furry creature, a sick feeling in his stomach. He was actually disgusted with himself, and couldn't understand how Stefan could stand to kill poor defenseless little creatures night after night. Not that he could really call a bunny defenseless, the little beast had put up quite a fight surprisingly. He looked down at the tears in his shirt and grimaced. Perhaps he could convince himself that killing the bunny was justice for the ruined designer label. But even as he walked away, he felt sorry._

_ Draining a human seemed somehow more, humane than what he had just done. After all, humans could hurt people and do stupid things. What had that poor bunny ever done to anyone? Wiping the blood from his mouth as best he could he began his walk home. He hadn't gone far from the house, so a nice leisurely walk after chasing down Thumper seemed like a good idea. He would not go see Elena, he would just go back upstairs, go to bed and attempt to distract himself with more tv. _

_ The show itself sometimes was a little silly but the sex at least could grab his attention for a minute or two._

Damon had to admit, he was a little shocked at Elena's confession. He'd thought that she was too busy thinking about Stefan, worrying about him and trying to track him down to consider much else. Let alone miss his company. The moans behind her on the screen were enough to send his mind reeling again, and she seemed to notice his eyes darting between her and the show. She reached down to the bed for the remote and paused it. Vampire Bill was currently sucking the life source out of the blonde fae against the wall of her shower.

"I'm sorry Elena, I don't really know what you want me to say. I missed you to of course, but I really think it will be best if you leave now. We can discuss this tomorrow."

"I don't want to go home." She took a step forward, trying to ignore the lust that was building up inside her. "Can't I stay here with you?"

"That is not a good idea."

He tried to keep his eyes even and firm, make his voice warning but it all ended up coming out as a plea. He needed her out of there before he acted on the impulses that were currently scratching at him. That poor bunny had done nothing to satisfy his craving, and with Elena so close to him, her scent wrapping around him and the room he knew he would not be able to keep his control steady for very much longer. She didn't seem to get the message because she moved even closer to him still, her eyes wondering and curious.

She seemed to complete ignore his previous statement, trying to keep her eyes from his mouth, but unable to do so for long. He noticed and lifted his hand, finally wiping the last of the blood away. "Is sex with a vampire anything like how it is on the show?" she asked, wondering how much closer she could get to him before his control snapped.

Damon looked at her, his brows together in confusion. "You would know wouldn't you? I doubt my brother was able to resist you."

"I'm not sure." She thought back to how it had been with him. "He was the first…man I ever slept with but I don't really recall anything too different than how I always imagined it would have been with Matt. In fact he always seemed a little distant."

Probably because he was trying to resist tearing you to shreds or draining you, Damon thought but didn't say. "I can't tell you anything about my brother, but I do know that the way they portray it on the show is sometimes a little…exaggerated."

"How do you mean?" she asked, surprised when he closed the distance between them, but only to take the remote.

He pressed play and pointed at the screen. "See here, the blood loss is quite significant. It's running down her body almost as fast and as much as the water. In fact, it's turning the water red there is so much blood. A wound that small would not be able to produce so much blood in a short amount of time."

"Oh." Elena nodded and moved to stand beside him, next to the bed. They watched the scene together, trying to ignore both their excitement from the scene and being so close to each other. "Is it odd that Stefan never bit me during sex?" he looked down at her but she couldn't quite understand the look in his eyes. "I'm sorry, I know this can't be the most comfortable thing for you to discuss."

"It's alright." He shook his head, even though it was true. "Normally, sex is the time when a vampire knows he will mostly likely getting away with feeding on his partner. The intercourse makes it a much more pleasurable experience for both the vampire and the human. The adrenaline and the lust from lovemaking can make the blood irresistible and that sometimes makes it hard for the vampire to stop."

"What about a vampires blood?" she looked back at the screen. "Does it have addictive qualities like they say?"

"It's never been proven as a fact, but it can heal as you know. And I have seen women continue to stay with a vampire even though he didn't care for them. I'm sure to some effect it could be very addictive. I'm sure mine would be." He smirked, glancing at her.

She smiled back, trying to keep her mind from wondering yet again what it would be like to be with him."It's all very interesting." She said instead, sitting on the bed again. His mattress was comfy and smelled like him, and since she couldn't stand next to him and sniff his shirt, she would settle with his sheets. "I suppose I could always ask Caroline. She would remember what your blood was like."

"She remembers everything else, I don't see why not." He grimaced a little, remembering when she'd thrown him down the hall at the high school. "All things considered, I quite like her as a vampire. She's a lot more, entertaining."

Elena looked sideways at him. "Did you ever care about her?"

He considered for a moment, than came to sit next to her on the bed. "Honestly, not really. She was a means to an end, and even though that sounds horrible now that's truly how I felt at the time. I was a different man back then."

Elena thought for a moment and then reached for his hand. "Yes you were." They both thought back to the words she'd said the last time they'd been together on this bed. _I like you now, just the way you are._

"I really think you should go." Damon said, gently moving his hand away from hers. The memories of their past, his past was all becoming too much for him. Her scent was making it even harder to think and though he didn't want to get away from her, he knew he had to. "Good night Elena."

She knew he meant his words to be final, but she was feeling stubborn, lonely and tired of pretending that she wasn't attracted to him. Tired of craving to be held and to be loved. If Stefan hadn't loved her the way he could have, and then why not give herself the experience? She just had to word everything so that Damon didn't get the wrong idea or think that she was using him. "Damon, did you by any chance tap into my dreams earlier tonight?"

He looked at her sharply, wondering if maybe she could read thoughts. "No, why?"

"Because, I had this…dream about you."

"What was the dream about?" he asked, turning a little to face her. The theme song for the next episode played in the back ground and he tried not to smile. _I wanna do bad things to you, real bad things to you. _

Elena blushed deeply, feeling the heat on her cheeks. Damon watched the color rush to her face, knowing that the blood in her body was moving quickly beneath her skin. He bit the inside of his cheek, keeping his fangs buried in his gums. "You are going to think that I am completely silly."

"Try me." He smiled as best he could. "It can't be worse than the things I've imagined or dreamed about in all my years."

She considered that for a moment and agreed that was probably true. "Well the other day when I walked in here and found you covered in bubbles, and only bubbles got me thinking. I couldn't help myself but tonight something made me think of it again and I dreamed of us in the tub surrounded by bubbles."

"And what were we doing in this tub?" he asked, leaning toward her slightly, the smirk back on his lips.

"I can't remember much of it, but I do recall the feel of your fangs on my skin and your hands all over me. When I woke up I could still feel you. I was sure that you'd gotten into my mind and was messing with me."

Damon shook his head. "The funny thing is that I considered it tonight. I was just lying here thinking and I really did think about it, but I didn't."

"Thank you." She smiled and slid her hand onto his knee. "That means a lot more than you know." She believed him, but now that she knew the dream was of her own making it worried her a bit. Her subconscious was beginning to show more signs of her want for him. How long before she wasn't able to hide them when she was awake?

"Elena, I don't want to be rude but I've asked you twice now to leave. I truly think it's best if you go home." Her dream had sounded amazing and he couldn't help imaging what being with her like that would feel like. She needed to go before he tried to find out for himself.

"I won't go." She said, deciding that it was time to stop hiding, and that tonight was as good as any to get it all out in the open. They'd already said things to each other they hadn't before, so why not bare it all. "I have an offer for you."

Damon looked at her curiously, listening carefully to the slight increase to her heart and watching the rise and fall of her breasts as she breathed. "Why can't you just take get out for an answer?" he asked, feeling his control begin to weaken.

"You say that making love to a vampire is different than two humans being together. That Stefan didn't do it right, and that when you were with Caroline you were harder and more rash. Well, I want to see just what I've been missing out this whole time trying to pretend that I have no feelings for you."

"What are you saying exactly?"

"I want you Damon, and I know you want me. Let's see what we can be like together as human and vampire. If we are compatible and you find my blood resistible as I know yours is, than we have our answer as to whether we should be together or not. If it's anything less than fireworks, we know we aren't destined for each other."

"Being a couple, being in love is a lot more complicated than how we are together between the sheets. Katherine taught me that."

"I'm offering you a chance Damon." She warned, sliding her hand further up his leg, but just a bit. "Don't fuck it up."

He smiled, and leaned toward her a little more. "Elena, I really don't want our first time together to be an experiment about how you feel for me. I'm sorry, but it's got to be that either you want to be with me or you don't."

She thought about what he said for a few minutes and nodded. "Alright Damon, you can have it your way." She stood from the bed and for a moment he thought that she was going to finally leave.

Instead she moved to stand in front of him, pushing his legs open a little so she could stand between them. "What are you doing?" he said, his hands already craving to hold her. "This isn't like you Elena." For a moment he considered the fact that it was Katherine playing a trick on him, but he could tell from her scent and heart beat that it wasn't.

"I'm tired Damon, I'm tired of pretending that I don't want you. That when I'm with you or not with you you're all I can think about. I need to be with you, and whether or not you believe me is your choice. This time without Stefan has helped me think, and I don't think I fully realized it until tonight when you came in."

"Realized what?" he asked as she settled her hands onto his shoulders.

"That I love you. Maybe it has something to do with tasting your blood the night you tried to save me from Klaus. Maybe it is so addictive that I can't help how I feel about you, but I don't care. I love you and I want to belong to you. Stefan is gone, and you're not. You never left me, and I know deep down that you never will. When you said you would always choose me you meant it, and I don't think I've ever been told something truer before in my life."

"Are you sure you're not just saying all this because you're horny and you know I will gladly sleep with you? Am I going to wake up in the morning to a Dear Damon letter and find you gone?"

She smiled, pressing him down on the bed her legs on either side of his hips. "I just told you I love you Damon. Can't you think of something nice to say?"

He let his hands move on their own, first sliding up her hips, her waist, just grazing the sides of her breasts and back down to feel her ass. Then he let his hand slip beneath her shirt, feeling her warm skin against his cool fingers as he searched for the clasp of her bra. When he found none he looked up at her, causing her to giggle. "Did you plan this or something?" he asked, pulling the shirt up to expose her stomach and lower back.

"No." she shook her head. "At least not consciously." She fiddled with the tears in his shirt, sitting up straight to examine them. "What exactly were you doing out there in the woods?"

"You wouldn't believe me even if I told you." He said shaking his head and sitting up a little to pull his shirt over his head.

Her eyes searched for any scratches he could have gotten; even knowing that he would have healed by now. It was a good excuse to appreciate the sculpted muscles he worked so hard to keep, and she didn't see why she couldn't be allowed to look. She pressed her lips to his throat, then down over his chest and slid herself further down his body to kiss down his ribs than back up. "You still haven't said anything Damon." She reminded when he tried to pull her lips to his.

Then, with vampire speed she rarely saw him use, and Stefan had never used in the bedroom he flipped them over so she was trapped beneath him. "Are you trying to tell me that you won't let me kiss you or make love to you until I tell you I love you?"

"That's right." She smiled, glad to have him under some ounce of control, even though she was currently under him. "I spilled my guts, now it's your turn."

"The ridiculous thing is, you already know." He pressed his lips to both her cheeks, securing her arms above her head. "I've told you before that I loved you."

"No," she shook her head, trying to flip through her memories of him. "I think I would have remembered that."

"Not if I compelled it away." He looked down, unable to hold her gaze now that he'd admitted it. "It was the only time I've ever messed with your mind and I'm sorry. I just had to get it off my chest before I exploded and I didn't want you to have to live with the memory of knowing how I felt."

"That wasn't your choice to make for me. Maybe if I had known that I would have been able to come to my senses sooner Damon. That wasn't fair."

He looked back at her then, seeing the pain in her eyes but no anger. "I'm sorry Elena. If you'd like I can make you remember."

"Yes." She nodded, watching his pupils dilate. "I would like that."

"Remember the night you got your necklace back. You had been standing in the bathroom, and when you came out you were suddenly wearing it. The window was open, but you were alone."

"I remember that." She nodded, staring into his eyes and trying to blink.

"That was the night I told you I love you." He said, and she listened as he brought the memory out of the darkness. She felt dizzy for a moment, and then the black hold of that night was filled and she felt whole again.

She replayed his words over in her head, relishing in them now that they were back. "I need you to say it now Damon. I need to hear the words again, and I'm probably going to make you say it more than once after tonight, so you best get used to saying it."

"I love you Elena." He whispered, his eyes saying all the rest of what he was feeling. "I tried not to, I tried to just let you and Stefan be happy but I couldn't stand it. I want you to belong to me and only to me."

As he leaned down her eyes closed and she kissed him back with all the passion she'd been bottling up so long. She couldn't hold onto it anymore, and it wasn't until he slipped her shirt over her head that she remembered she would have to stop kissing him so she could breath. He moved his lips to her neck, careful only to nibble with the teeth he'd been born with. At first she held her breath wondering if he was going to bite her this early, but when he didn't she relaxed again.

She wanted to feel more of his skin against hers and so reached between them and began to unbutton his jeans. He growled when she brushed her fingers against his hardness, but she didn't pull back like he'd expected her too. Instead she teased him for a few moments longer than she had to, making it all the more difficult for him to concentrate on keeping the vampire within him at bay. She must have sensed this because she held his face in her hands, forcing him to look at her.

"Don't hide from me Damon. I want you to be yourself and let go. When you came in here tonight with blood on your lips, I couldn't help being turned on by it. Don't ask me why, but who you are does not scare me. I think Stefan never bit me because he was too worried about not scaring me away, and because he hated what he'd become. Embrace who you are Damon, because it doesn't matter to me as long as you love me."

Then she saw the veins under his eyes darken and heard this click of his fangs slide into place. She ran her thumb over his lip, feeling the sharp point against her skin. She kissed him then, trying to pour all her love into that kiss. "You don't know what you're doing." He said when she'd pulled back again. "Telling me to lose control with you."

"I trust you Damon. I know that you would never hurt me." She kicked off her shoes as he stood and slipped out of his pants. Where she had admired his top half, she found herself a little shyer and the bottom half.

He grinned at her reaction from his nakedness and grasped her hips, pulling her closer to the edge of the bed. "See anything you like?" he teased quickly working the snap and zipper of her jeans like the seasoned pro he was.

"I don't think I see anything I don't like." She said, feeling her jeans slide down her legs, along with her underwear. She hadn't expected to bare it all in front of him this soon, but she'd told him to be comfortable with himself, so how could she not follow her own advice after talking him up so much.

Once he'd discarded her remaining clothes next to his on the floor, he stepped closer to her again bringing her ankle up to his lips where he pressed gently kisses all the way up her calf and thigh. He could hear her heart go from beating to pounding and he moved closer to her wetness, but when he finally reached it, he simply skipped over it and kissed down the other leg in the opposite fashion of the first. She moaned in desperation and arched up.

Her body begged him in ways that her words couldn't and he smirked when Elena's moans intertwined with the ones on tv. It actually surprised him that this show was allowed with all its sex and violence. His back was to the screen, so he couldn't tell what was going on, but he didn't care. The only woman that mattered to him right now was on his bed, tossing and moaning because of his touches. When he'd reached her opposite ankle, he bent over her, finding her mouth with his and sliding his hand down over her thigh.

She jerked up into his hand when his fingers found her wetness and she cried out when one slipped into her. She felt as if she was going to explode if he didn't let her cum, but as he brought her close to the first peak then stopped she whimpered and grasped at his arm trying to force it back towards where she so desperately wanted to be touched. He chuckled and began to suck at her neck, ignoring her pleas for a few moments just to prove to himself that he could resist her at least a little.

When he slid his finger back inside her, he worked his thumb over clit this time, bringing her to orgasm even faster. She wrapped her arms around his neck, her fingers tugging at his hair that was getting just a little too long in the past few weeks. She cried out his name and he got the answer to the question he'd asked himself hours ago. She was loud after all, at least when someone knew what they were doing. Not that he didn't have faith in his brother's talents, it's just that some men and women were compatible while others weren't. It was apparent to them, that were quite in tune with each other.

Whereas other women would have slumped back into the pillows after an orgasm like that, Elena wanted more. She reached up and kissed Damon quickly, almost violently lifting her hips toward his in an obvious demand to feel him inside her. When he refused to give her what she wanted she bit the bottom of his lip, but not hard enough to draw blood. He pulled back from her, laughing again and smoothing back her hair from her face with his free hand. "You're going to have to learn to be a bit more patient." He whispered, moving his kisses down to her breasts.

She bucked up against him again and he had to hold her hips down with both hands to keep her still. "Please Damon."

"Not yet." He shook his head and worked his way down her side, kissing along her waist and over her hip. "I'm not nearly finished with you yet."

She made a sound near a whimper, but it quickly faded into a moan when his tongue swept over her wetness and up to her clit, teasing it. She thrashed more, but he tapped into his strength and kept her still, sure that he was leaving bruises on her hips. Her moans got louder and he brought her closer to the edge once more. He could hear her blood rushing through her veins but he tried to keep himself from getting distracted by it.

He slipped his middle finger inside her, bringing her orgasm full circle. As she came for the second time, he pulled back and sunk his fangs into her thigh. Her blood sat on his tongue, mixing with the taste of her juices like some erotic cocktail he wasn't sure how to rate. She'd gasped when he'd bit her, but not in pain. He'd been right, it did make her orgasm more powerful and as she rode it out on his fingers, he drank the curb of his craving.

Lapping at the last drops he went back to her, pressing kisses along her throat and shoulder. "Are you ready now?" he asked, hearing the sigh from her lips as he slid into her. She was tighter than he imagined her to be and he felt the man fighting for control. He'd let the vampire take over for a bit, and now the man was wrestling to get back up front and enjoy the human part of sex. Her arms were up, on either side of her head and he wrapped his fingers around her wrist to keep them there.

She didn't struggle against him as he thought she might. She liked the feeling of having him be in power, at least this time. She'd intended to show him her way of doing things, but this was a lot better than what she had planned. When he felt her tighten around him he knew she was close and he bent to kiss her, swallowing her gasps and moans as they finished together. He kept himself from collapsing over her and slowly worked his way down to her thigh.

Two thin lines of blood trailed from the bite marks and he quickly licked them away. Then he lifted her up, into his lap and wrapped one arm around her. She was spent from the sensations he'd made for her and for a moment she rested her head against his shoulder. "Damon, I don't even know what to say." Her voice was breathless and he kissed her forehead, wondering how she could sweat when he'd done all the work.

"I need you to drink Elena." He said, biting into his own wrist and offering it to her. He was surprised when she didn't hesitate, and even more surprised when she continued to drink past the healing process. "Alright, that's enough." He said, pulling his arm away.

She looked down at her thigh and caught the small amount of blood on her finger that had escaped from her wound before it had healed. "Here." She said, offering it to his lips.

He sucked the remaining blood from her fingers, relishing in the salty tang the last few drops always held. "So, is that what you imagined sex with a vampire was like?" he asked, settling them back onto the pillows.

She wrapped her arms and legs around him, bringing their naked bodies close. "No," she sighed and hid her face in his chest, breathing in his scent. "it was much more."

Behind them on the screen, the credits of the last episode on the disc faded to black. He reached behind her for the remote and flicked the tv off, then the bed side table lamp. The moon through the open window he'd jumped out of was the only light and he watched her sleep for a few minutes before losing himself to sleep as well. Next time, he would have to let her show him what sex was like with a human in charge.

_a/n: wow, so sorry about that. I honestly did not intend for it to be that long. Not at all. In fact I meant it to be my shortest story, and it turned out to be one of the longest I think. Oops. Hehe but I think it was worth it. Hope you all enjoyed it, even if you aren't fans of True Blood. There is still a lot of Damon and Elena in there. Please please please comment and let me know what you thought. _


End file.
